


Inside the Shatterdome

by Spurlunk



Category: Catfish: The TV Show, Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spurlunk/pseuds/Spurlunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nev and Max, drift compatible jaeger pilots in training, film a documentary on what life is like inside the Shatterdome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside the Shatterdome

nev and max and are drift compatible. they are also quite possibly the most annoying jaeger pilot team of all time. well, that depends on who you ask.

 

nev and max approach newt and gottlieb while they are bickering in their lab. they don't even notice that they aren't alone, and nev gestures for max to keep the camera rolling as he walks up and tries to insert himself into the conversation. neither of the two men pay him the least bit of attention. after ten minutes of standing there and making ineffectual ahem noises, max and nev decide to just leave and try again later.

 

 tendo choi gladly talks to nev and max about everything from the girl he's been dating, to kaiju biology, to the quality of food in the cafeteria, to the best street food in hong kong, to his thoughts on certain coworkers. nev and max are in heaven. until stacker shows up, herc along with him, and barks at tendo to get back to work, the fate of the entire human race is in their hands.

 

 nev doesn't know when to cut his losses. despite max's fervent hand gestures, nev turns around and asks herc hansen and stacker pentecost if they have anything they'd like to share for his future television documentary. herc clears his throat and begins to say something, but stacker tells max to get the fucking camera out of his face and find something productive to do with his time. max by now knows that stacker pentecost is not someone to mess with, even if he has to practically drag nev away.

 

 the wei tang triplets don't want to talk about anything with nev and max, mostly because their english isn't that great, but they tell nev and max that they'll only let them film them if they beat them in a quick game of basketball. max grins. he thinks he can do this. unfortunately, he can't, though it's close enough that the triplets let them film them anyway, doing funky tricks with the ball and bopping around to the music coming out of their portable speakers.

 

 even nev knows better than to approach hannibal chau for an interview

 

 nev and max are interviewing the kaidanovskys when chuck shows up. the russians are more than happy to talk about themselves, each trying to one-up each other as they brag about how tough they are and how they can survive just about anything. chuck disagrees, and for a moment it looks like there might be an actual brawl, but then the bulldog shoves his way into sasha's lap and starts trying to reach up and lick his face. you can't be angry when a dog is kissing you. chuck is lucky.

 

  nev and max have only two more people they want to interview before their project is complete. well, the truth is that they've run out of space on the memory card of the video camera, and new ones are few and far between with the current economy, even with the amount that jaeger pilots get paid. mako, stacker pentecost's daughter and a young prodigy, has just been paired up with raleigh becket, the mysterious pilot who was known mostly for being one of the few to survive when his partner had not. it's going to be a great end to the film. nev and max look for them in the cafeteria, but don't find them, so they wander around until they spot the two figures, sitting side by side with their legs hanging off the platform as they eat their lunch, watching gipsy danger and chatting quietly together. this time it's nev who decides not to approach. he has max film the two of them from afar, and opts out of interviewing them.

 

after the war is over, max and nev sell their film to cnn for nine million dollars, and then mtv hires them to interview ex-jaeger pilots all around the world, creating their own television show in the process. nev and max name the show 'catfish', after their own jaeger, and live happily ever after.


End file.
